


Confession

by Eveehime



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveehime/pseuds/Eveehime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks of suppressing his feelings Akira decides to confess to Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

_“We’ve been playing Go everyday at the Go Salon since our match…and yet… why do I always feel sad when he leaves?”_

This thought had been echoing in Akira’s mind for weeks. Everyday it was the same. Every moment spent with Hikaru added to the aching pain in his chest. _“I have to tell him. I can’t take it anymore.”_

He stepped into the elevator with Hikaru in silence. The day had gone by quickly at the Go Salon and ended as any day would: fighting over a reckless, game-changing move of Hikaru’s, storming angrily out of the Go salon, and Akira, in his frustration, turning the argument into an interrogation over Sai’s identity. Annoyed at each other, they stood on opposite ends of the elevator. Akira’s face flushed with heat. _“Even when we fight, I can’t shake this feeling…”_

Despite all the time they had spent together Hikaru still hadn’t told him the truth about this mysterious person, Fujiwara no Sai. Behind all the anger and frustration he felt, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, too. It bothered Akira more than he would ever care to admit, and he hated himself for it.

The times that Hikaru mentioned him, Akira would see something change in Hikaru. His expression would be softer, he would smile a little brighter, and his eyes would beam with a love and caring that Akira had never seen him show for anyone else. Akira secretly wanted Hikaru to look at him like that more than anything. _“I’m such an idiot!”_ he hissed to himself as he clenched his fists. His brows furrowed uncontrollably as his jealousy grew.

The abrupt jolt of the elevator snapped Akira back to reality. They exited the elevator, still in silence. Stopping outside, Hikaru shielded his eyes from the strength of the sun. Akira’s flushed stern face remained hidden beneath his dark hair as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

_“He’s probably going to go home soon; I have to tell him now!”_

Akira pushed all his frustrations to the back of his mind, as if preparing for a match. _“If only this was like Go...”_ Akira’s mouth curved a bit, remembering his past Go matches with Hikaru. The stupid face Hikaru would make realizing he had lost. His stupid, adorable face....he bit down a smile, “ _Then I’d show him_.” 

“I guess it’s time to head home. Otherwise mother’s gonna start nagging at me again.” Hikaru sighs.  
 _"I have to do it."_ Akira' reassures himself. Calming down a bit, he relaxes his hands at his sides, and glances up at Hikaru.

Hikaru already walking towards the subway station, lifts his hand without turning back, “Well, then. See ya, Touya.”

“Shi--Shindou!” Akira calls out, running towards Hikaru.

As Akira reaches him, he slips, grabbing Hikaru’s shoulder from behind and pushes him towards the wall. Wide-eyed, Hikaru can’t make out a word.

“Damn it.” he pants,  trying catching his breath.

A soft breeze unveils Akira’s eyes that were previously hidden underneath his dark hair. Closing them, he tries to take a deep breath in preparation for those silly words. Those three silly words that meant the world to him: _“I like you, Hikaru.”_

This is no Go match. This is something that will change everything. 

Akira opens his eyes slowly and stares intently at Hikaru. Hikaru settles himself seeing his own reflection in Akira’s strong, blue eyes. He takes no notice in the slight glint of vulnerability beginning to surface in them. Akira’s afraid.

“W-What is it, Touya?” Hikaru stutters.  
“There’s something…”

Akira looks deep into Hikaru’s eyes. Realizing how close he is to Hikaru, he is caught, hypnotized by them. His dreamy gaze trickling down to his lips.

“I…”  
“Just, tell me! You’re being all weird!”  
“I _—_ weird?! I’m being weird?” Akira snapped. “W-W-What about that reckless move you made today, huh!?”

“Is that what this is about? We’ve talked about this a million times!”  
“I just _—_ ”  
“What _—_ ”  
“Wanted! _—_ ”  
“You _—_ ”  
“Ugh!”

Akira slams his hand up on on the wall behind Hikaru in frustration. Hikaru looks at Akira in awe. All the quiet moments, the long stares, the painful look in his eyes, came together in that one, silent moment. Hikaru eyes flicker as he realizes what everything means.

After several minutes frozen in place, Akira sighs.

“You can be a real handful sometimes...Shindou Hikaru…” Akira mutters softly.  
“T-Touya…” Hikaru replies vacantly, blinking.  
Akira smiles slightly.  
“If I can’t say it….” he says, closing in on the space between them, “I’ll have to show you.”  
Akira slowly advances until their noses almost touch. Hikaru feels a jolt in his chest, as his heart began to beat faster and faster.  
He couldn’t make out a sound, his eyes half-lidded as if in a trance.“A-Aki _—_ ”

Lightly pressing his lips against his, he feels Hikaru’s excited heartbeat beneath the palm of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm used to writing scripts so this is my first fanfic work~
> 
> **Any constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
